Central City (TV Series)
This is a TV Series in The Same Universe as Gotham City following Henry Allen as the Flash. Cast Main Chris Pratt as Henry Allen / The Flash Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow Carlos Valdes as Jax Ramon Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Wells / Harrison Thawne / Reverse Flash Jesse L. Martin as Detective John West Candice Patton as Isabel West Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne Recurring Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm Victor Garber as Martin Stein / Firestorm Cara Delevingne as June Moone/ Enchantress Jarred Gillmore as Alex Moone/Grim Reaper Emma Watson as Katrina Armstrong Matt Damon as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle Josh Brolin as Thomas Wayne / Batman Episodes Season 1 # "Fastest Man Alive"-'It begins with it Showing The Day Barry dies by the Man In Yellow, and Nora Allen getting arrested by the CCPD. Then it changes to ten Years Later with Henry and Isabel talking about the new member of The CCPD task force Eddie Thawne. Then It shows Henry watching the Particle Accelerator turn on, but a disaster happened and he got in a comma. 9 months later he wakes up in S.T.A.R. labs and meets Eobard Wells, Jax Ramen, and Caitlin Snow. Then A Metahuman with Weather abilities attacks John West, and Henry in a red suit saves him. Then Henry decides to stop all rogue Metahumans. At the end Eobard is in a futuristic room reading a newspaper about Henry. # '"Shatter The Mirror"-''' A new Metahuman begins Targeting Stagg research Buildings. Henry discovers that The Metahuman has the power to trap people in Mirrors. Jax decides to call him the Mirror Master. When Henry makes it to the Mirror Master he almost traps him in a Mirror. But Eobard tells him a technique to run through walls, Then he grabs him ,and puts him in a Metahuman Prison. At the end Eobard shoots Simon Stagg. # '"The Mysterious Girl" -' Henry and Caitlin saw a mysterious girl who is a villain known as Killer Frost. Eobard explains how Killer Frost was once a scientist named Crystal Frost sent to the Arctic to work on a thermodynamic engine whose creator had committed suicide. Frost soon discovered the place had been infiltrated by H.I.V.E. agents. When they tried to kill her inside the engine, Frost frantically ripped off the coolant system, merging her body with ice. Team Flash soon realizes that Frost hopes to obtain sources of heat in order to survive. # '"The Reverse Flash-'''The metahuman that killed Barry Allen returns, killing two guards at Mercury Labs in search of the company's work in tachyon particles which makes things get personal for Henry. Things get surprising when Caitlin discovers how her fiance Ronnie Raymond might still alive after Ronnie blasts the Reverse Flash with flames before both flee the scene. # '"Jillian Conway " -'A few years ago, former Stagg Industries security officer Rex Mason went missing after going after an intruder who has him exposed to experimental chemicals. Years later, Simon Stagg's daughter Sapphire gets terrorized by someone in his mansion and the team suspects that the culprit is Rex Mason, who is still alive. # "'Cold " - Henry discovers there is lots of murders surrounding Ice. Soon Jax traces it to Snart Incorporated, with the CEO Leonard Snart. Then Katrina Armstrong visits Central City when Henry figures Leonard Snart is selling Ice Guns to crime Gangs. Then Henry races to Snart, and he places him in a prison Cell. At the end Eobard talks to an intelligence named Gideon, asking her if anything happened to Henry. # "Blackout"- Henry loses his powers to a new metahuman that can drain electricity. So Jax has an idea to use Blackout's power to power up the treadmill to give Henry his powers back. Meanwhile in The CCPD building there is a prison transfer with Nygma from Gotham City holds the whole building hostage. Isabelle knocks Nygma out, and Henry gets his powers back. At the end Eobard tells Gideon we need to continue our procedure. # "Flash VS Bat"- A metahuman with the ability to alter emotions attacks the Central City bank, so The Flash heads to stop him, but when he is almost shot, Batman comes in and rescues him. Thomas, Katrina and John tell Henry and his team that he is tracking a criminal who uses deadly "boomerangs". Thomas and Henry agree to team up, and tries to teach Henry to be mindful of his surroundings, but Henry decides to go after the metahuman and he infects Henry to be angry. Batman tries to stop him, leading to a fight between Batman and The Flash. Batman manages to defeat him, giving time for Dr. Wells and John to cure Henry's emotional state. # "Firestorm" - With Ronnie still alive Henry decides to ask Caitlin to help him by telling him everything she knew about Ronnie. Later they discover that a scientist named Martin Stein is in Ronnie's body. When Henry first tries to save him he almost kills him. Then Eobard tells Henry that he made an device that can defuse them. Then Henry tells Ronnie take my hand. He trusts him, and they get defused. At the end Caitlin discover's Eobard is the Reverse Flash, then Eobard mind controls her, telling her she will always obey me. # "Dimensional Coldness" - Jax discovers another dimension after Leonard Snart accidentally ruined his dimensional transporter. Then a metahuman jumps out of it, and it calls itself Tarpit. Then Eobard tells him a way to defeat this Tarpit. Henry starts running around it, then it blows up. At the end Eobard begins killing numerous Stagg workers, as the reverse flash. # Boomerang returns to Central City and targets his mother and father, so Henry as The Flash races to stop him. Eddie Thawne gets visited by the Reverse-Flash and he tells Eddie to send out a task force to kill The Flash. # "Magenta"- A Meta-Human known as Magenta prepares to target Eobard Wells who was revealed to be the cause of her abilities. Meanwhile, Jax sets Henry up with reporter Linda Park, but must leave when Magenta infiltrates Star Labs, The Flash arrives, and stops Magenta. # "Fire"- The team attempts to track Ronnie's whereabouts after he injures a scientist. Knowing that Dr. Stein is in control of Ronnie's body, they use his wife to talk the merged individual into coming back to the lab for testing. Meanwhile, John enlists Jax's help to identify who murdered Henry's wife, and Barry. They travel to Keystone City, and capture the images from the night of the murder, and Jax finds blood from two people behind some new wallpaper, one of whom was likely the killer. John asks Jax to compare the blood to Dr. Wells, but Jax refuses to believe that Dr. Wells is involved. They return to Central City, and Dr. Wells discovers that Ronnie and Dr. Stein's atoms are in conflict, and if it continues they will become nuclear. Dr Wells determines that a component of the tachyon device recharging his powers could be converted to a quantum splicer to stabilize the fused body and separate the two personalities. Caitlin uses the device; the fused body still goes nuclear, but safely away from the city. The explosion alerts General Grant Wilson, , who orders a team to recover "Firestorm". Jax informs John that while neither is from Dr. Wells but its from the future Flash. # "Revelations"- Henry and Caitlin investigate the explosion and find Ronnie and Dr. Stein have separated. General Wilson investigates the crater left by Firestorm's explosion, and realizes that Ronnie and Stein have separated. John shows Henry , the images from the night his son Barry got killed, and Henry learns that a future version of himself was there trying to save his son. Dr. Wells visits General Wilson, and he reveals that he knows that Henry is The Flash, and that he wants the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M project. Dr. Wells gives up Dr. Stein, who is tortured by Wilson, until Ronnie and The Flash team up to save him. Ronnie and Dr. Stein are forced to reunite to survive Wilson's military onslaught. Merging properly this time, the two work together to control the Firestorm Matrix within them, gaining enough control to be able to merge and separate on command. The pair decide to leave Central City to stay ahead Wilson and learn more about their new powers. Reverse-Flash kidnaps Wilson and brings him to the sewers . he reveals himself to be Dr. Well, and allows Gorilla Grodd to drag Wilson deeper and deeper. # "Out Of Time"- Mark Mardon who has the same ability as his brother, returns to Central City to avenge the death of his brother and sets his sight on John. Jax begins to believe that John was right about Wells. So he rechecks the containment field that had failed to hold the Reverse-Flash. He discovers that the Reverse-Flash seen in the containment field was only a holographic recording. Wells arrives and introduces himself as Harrison Thawne, who came back in time to kill The Flash, but ended up killing Henry's son instead. , and has since been stranded in the present day. Wells also explains that he is pushing Henry to get faster, so that he can use Henry's speed to return home, and he murders Jax to protect his secret. Mark kidnaps John and forces him to watch, as he unleashes a tornado on the city, to kill Isabel. Henry is forced to reveal his identity to Isabel , and the two kiss, in order to save the city, The Flash super speeds across the coastline to create a barrier against the force of energy, but runs so fast that he creates a time warp and travels back in time to when Mark first returned to Central City. # "Deja Vu"- As Henry begins to relive the previous day, Dr. Wells realizes what happened and warns Henry not to change any event for fear that he will create a bigger problem as the universe balances itself. Henry does not listen and instead captures Mark Mardon before he could kidnap John. Meanwhile, Leonard Snart, and his new partner Mick Rory return to Central City, Leonard sends his sister Lisa Snart AKA Golden Glider after Jax , so they could make a gun for Lisa. Under threat, that they will kill Jax's brother. Henry realizes that Dr. Wells was right, and his actions have resulted in Jax's kidnapping and Isabel rejecting his romantic advances. Jax returns, and reveals that Leonard tortured his brother until Jax revealed The Flash's true identity. Henry goes after the Snarts , and the two develop an uneasy truce: Snart will not reveal Henry's identity and won't kill anybody, only if Henry doesn't lock him up in the Meta-Human prison. Reverse-Flash kills a local reporter and destroys evidence linking Dr. Wells to Simon Stagg's death. # "Tricksters"- Henry and John go after terrorist Axel Walker, who goes by the Prankster. Walker sets a diversion for The Flash so he can break out James Jesse, the original Trickster from 20 years ago, out of prison. James and Axel attempt to kill wealthy patrons by poisoning them. When The Flash arrives, The Tricksters set a bomb on him, and it will detonate if he stops running. Dr. Wells coaches Henry to run very fast, at the right velocity , which could stop the bomb from exploding. Later Henry , prepares to make an antidote for all of the patrons. Later The Flash reveals his identity to Eddie so he can help keep Isabel from investigating Dr. Wells to protect her, as Henry realizes that Wells is the Reverse-Flash. In Flashbacks to the year, 2005, after failing to kill Henry as a young adult, Reverse-Flash escapes but looses his powers. Gideon informs him that traveling back in time has drained his powers. Harrison Thawne stalks Dr. Wells and reveals the particle accelerator is not built until the year 2022. He then appears to kill Wells and steal his appearance and identity so he can develop the particle accelerator sooner and return to his timeline. # "Bee-Ware"- As The Flash begins helping Eddie and John stop crime in the city, an engineering professor is attacked and killed by a swarm of bees at the local university. While the team searches for a Meta-Human that can control bees, Katrina arrives with her friend Ted Kord, looking for assistance to improve his S.C.A.R.A.B suit. he team tracks another bee attack, but Henry is too late, and attacked by the swarm. The team captures one of the bees, which turns out to be a robot and their Meta-Human is Brie Larvan, a scientist from Mercury Labs is targeting other former employees. Henry struggles with whether he can trust Jax and Caitlin not knowing if they work for the Reverse-Flash or not. During the next bee attack, The Flash goes after Brie, while Ted as Blue Beetle attempts to stop the bees from killing Dr. Mercy Graves. Katrina taps into the wireless frequency for the bees to disable them, and Henry captures Brie. Later, Henry informs Caitlin and Jax that Dr. Wells is Reverse-Flash. Caitlin doesn't want to believe this, but Jax reveals that he has dreams where Wells kills him, vibrating his hand through his chest. # "The Shapeshifter"- Henry and Eddie track a Meta-Human Hannibal Bates who can shape-shift into anyone he touches, but he takes the form of Eddie and frames him for murder. Later, Hannibal knocks out Henry, and assumes his form, but Dr. Wells realizes the truth and prevents Hannibal from killing Caitlin and Isabel. While transporting him to the Central City Police Department , Hannibal uses his powers to escape. Caitlin develops a serum that suppress Hannibal's power, allowing Henry to defeat him, and clear Eddie's name. Meanwhile, John and Jax head to Gotham City to investigate Dr. Wells. They get the help of Detective James Gordon and locate a buried corpse near the crash site. After a series of tests confirm the corpse is the real Eobard Wells, Henry, Caitlin and Jax locate the imposters secret room at S.T.A.R. Labs. They find both the Reverse-Flash's suit, , and a future newspaper concerning The Flash's fate in the future. # "Wells' Gambit"- While in Wells' secret room, Henry learns about his battle with Reverse-Flash in the future, as well as key moments in his life that include marrying Isabel, a promotion at the CCPD, and that he created the artificial consciousness known as Gideon in the future. The team meet at Henry's house where Henry comes up with an idea to convince Wells to confess to killing his son. In order to trap Wells, Jax reverses the polarity of his containment field to protect himself from Wells, while Caitlin films the footage. The trap fails, but John shoots Wells before he could kill Jax. As Wells dies, he reverts back into Hannibal Bates. Wells himself calls the team, revealing that he was always aware of their actions because he had them under surveillance. Wells goes after Isabel, and Eddie, but The Flash arrives forcing Wells to capture Eddie instead. Isabel remembers Eddie's voice, and recognizes The Flash's voice , and learns that they are the same person. Wells reveals to Eddie that he is really Eddie's future relative.Flashbacks reveal the aftermath of Henry being struck by lightning, and Wells offering to John to save Henry's life. # "Grodd Lives"- Henry scours the city looking for Eddie but must take a break to stop a robbery at the gold reserve. When Henry confronts the thief they are both disoriented by an unknown psychological attack. Back at the lab, Henry describes the attack to Caitlin and Jax when Isabel walks in, confronting Henry about being The Flash. he thief attacks again, but Henry is able to stop him. The thief turns out to be General Wilson whose mind was being controlled by the gorilla Grodd. With a lead from Isabel, Henry, John and Jax head into the sewers to look for Grodd. The trio realize that Grodd is getting smarter and larger, and during an attack, Henry is knocked unconscious while John is kidnapped by Grodd. Jax and Caitlin build Henry a device that will prevent Grodd from attacking him psychically. It works, but Grodd is too powerful and during a fight the device is damaged. The Flash is able to stop Grodd's psychic attack and trick him into jumping in front of an on-coming train. Elsewhere, Wells works on a device that will allow him to return to his own time. # "Assistance"- Jax discovers that Wells has been supercharging his speed, by a device, which is why he is so much faster than Henry. The particle accelerator is activated, and the team realizes that Wells has been at S.T.A.R. Labs the entire time, and that he has repaired the accelerator. While investigating, Wells escapes , but the team is able to find and rescue Eddie , who is disillusioned after Wells showed him that Isabel marries Henry in the future. Eddie tells Isabel what he knows about the future and ends their relationship. Worried that the Meta-Humans imprisoned inside the particle accelerator will be killed when it reaches full power, the team decides to relocate them to the A.R.G.U.S. prison on Lian Yu. In order to set up a safe transport, Henry is forced to go to Leonard Snart for help. Snart agrees but only after Henry erases Snart's criminal record, and history from the CCPD database. Snart sabotages the transport and allows the Meta-Humans to escape. Wells arrives back at the lab just as the accelerator fully charges. The Flash, Firestorm and Batman all meet outside to fight Wells. Thomas finally stops the Reverse-Flash by using a nanite injection that disables Wells' speed. Thomas asks Henry for a favor. # "Scarlet Speedster"- Henry visits Wells, where Wells describes their relationship in the future, why he killed Henry's son, Barry , and why he ultimately had to help Henry become The Flash. Wells also makes a proposal to Henry , requesting that he help create a wormhole where Wells can return to his time, while also allowing Henry to go back in time to save his son. Henry and the team are conflicted, as this could alter the timeline in an indeterminable way. Henry decides to do it, so Wells informs him that he will need to turn the particle accelerator on and then run at the right velocity into a hydrogen particle to create a wormhole. After Ronnie and Caitlin get married, Henry successfully travels back in time, but his future self motions to him not to save their son. Instead, Henry identifies himself and assures to Barry that he is safe in the future before he dies. The Flash returns, and stops Wells from returning to his time. This action angers Wells, causing the two to fight. While the team shuts down the wormhole before it destabilizes. Wells gains the upper hand on The Flash, but before Wells can kill Henry, Eddie shoots himself causing Wells to revert back into Harrison Thawne. to be erased from existence. Despite the team shutting down the wormhole, it reappears, and the team is unable to prevent it from becoming a black hole. As the black hole begins to tear the city apart, The Flash runs into it in an effort to stop it. Category:TV Series